


unexpected

by xxMisu4xx



Category: Asra (The Arcana) - Fandom, Asra (The Arcana)'s Route - Fandom, Julian Devorak - Fandom, Muriel (The Arcana) - Fandom, Nadia (The Arcana) - Fandom, Portia Devorak - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Children, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Married Couple, Pregnancy, but honestly I couldn’t get it out of my head, maybe a lil corny, so enjoy lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMisu4xx/pseuds/xxMisu4xx
Summary: MC Alzira comes to Asra with sudden news.





	1. One

It started with sickness at the early hours of the morning. 

For some days now, Alzira found herself jolting up in bed, awoken by the churning of her stomach at the crack of dawn. She’d rush out of bed, down the stairs, and out of the shop to empty her stomach. Every single time Asra would follow her a few minutes later, rubbing her back and holding her black, curly hair back until she was finished. When this continued with seemingly no end, Asra suggested they visit Julian to see if he had any medicine. He prescribed her a powdery substance to mix into her tea for seven days, insisting her upset stomach and vomiting would vanish. When the week passed and Alzira saw no resolution, and in fact worse symptoms such as headaches, strong cravings, and fatigue, she checked her calendar to see her last bleeding month. She discovered, with a racing heart and trembling hands that she had missed her last bleeding date. 

No, it-it can’t be, she thought to herself. I must be mistaken. I must have simply forgotten to chart my last date. Still, she knew these symptoms were no coincidence. With a deep sigh she knew she should go consult with Julian. She gathered her bag and trudged down the stairs, where she found Asra in the front of the shop shelving some new magical ingredients they picked up from their past few travels. He looked up as she entered, a sweet smile gracing his full lips. 

“Going somewhere?” he inquired, his eyebrows raising slightly. He didn’t seem to pick up on Alzira’s nervousness as she placed on a small smile.  
“Yes, just to run some errands. We’re, um, out of a handful cooking spices,” Alzira answered. “I’ll be back soon, it won’t take me long.” Asra’s smile faded for a few seconds, eyes boring into hers momentarily and searching inquisitively as if he knew this wasn’t the truth. It was one of the downsides of Alzira sharing part of his heart; the strong connection between the pair made it hard to be dishonest. Not that I regularly plan to be deceitful, Alzira reasoned. 

Asra seemed to detect nothing as the smile returned to his face, walking around from the counter to kiss Alzira briefly on her lips. “Be careful, dear,” he reminded her as he walked her to the door. “Tell the baker I said hello!” was his last words as he watched Alzira walk away before closing the door. Alzira let out a breath as she strode in the direction of the Palace. She chose to take the shortcut, cutting the walk time in half and ending up at the gates of the Palace. The guards gave their hellos and nods of acknowledgement as they let her through. Alzira quickly walked into the Palace, finding Portia a few short moments later. 

“Oh, Alzira, what a surprise!” The short, redheaded woman greeted. Her smile was just as bright and friendly as ever as she embraced the magician. “Are you here for Nadia? Milady isn’t too busy right now if you’re here for a visit.” She said. 

Alzira shook her head. “No, I’m actually here for your brother. I need to see him, it’s kind of urgent.” Portia gave her typical mischievous smile when something intrigued her.  
“Oh? Another top-secret adventure?” she probed. “He’s in his office, c’mon.” They began striding towards Ilya’s office, Portia continuing to try to pry some answers from Alzira.  
“No, no Pasha. There’s no dangerous quest,” Alzira interrupted one of Portia’s questions with a small laugh. “It’s just a personal visit, nothing to worry about.” They reached Julian’s office, Portia knocking on the door a few brisk times. Julian’s voice rang out from behind it and they entered. 

“Ilya! You have a visitor,” Portia announced as Alzira came into his view. Julian looked up from the papers he wrote on and examined, an earnest smiling gracing his face. 

“Ah, Alzira, one of my favorite magicians. What brings you here?” He spoke, standing up and placing his hands on Alzira’s shoulders. Portia stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Ilya and Alzira’s size difference were highly apparent as she craned her neck to speak to him. “Well, I-er, I have another personal medical issue,” she stammered, uneasiness crossing her face. 

Julian’s thick eyebrows drew together in a frown. “It’s not the same stomach virus you’ve been dealing with is it? The medicine I gave you hasn’t worked?” he questioned, moving back to sit at his desk.  
Alzira shook her head, coarse curls bouncing as she did so. “No, it’s a bit more than that. I believe it isn’t just a normal stomach virus.” She took a deep breath, nervously wringing her hands. “I’ve been having all these cravings, headaches, and other symptoms in addition to the vomiting. And I know it’s not my bleeding month, because I’ve skipped the most recent date.” She looked at Julian directly, her round almond-shaped eyes wide. “I-I think I’m pregnant. With Asra’s child.” The words escaped past her lips, waiting for Julian to say something. 

The doctor sat completely still for a several beats, jaw slack and gray eyes wide with shock. Once he regained his composure, he moved his mouth to speak. “I- oh, wow. You- are you sure?” he faltered. “I mean that’s a very broad assumption; it could be something else.”  
“No, it has to be. These symptoms are too closely related to pregnancy. And anyway, that’s why I’m here; you can give me a full check-up so we’re sure.” Julian nodded solemnly, standing up and grabbing his gloves and snapping them on. He led Alzira to his examination room, sitting her on a table. He began the process, a strange one that involved some tools of his and Alzira’s urine and barley wheat.

Once he was done, he washed his hands and helped Alzira off the table. He took her hands in his, a quite serious expression etched on his face. “I’ll know in a number of days the results. I’ll send a letter once I know,” he told her. Alzira nodded in response and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Ilya, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she murmured as she pulled away. “And please, keep this between us until the results are in. I’d like to tell Asra and everyone else myself when I’m ready.”

Julian smiled softly, grasping her chin in his fingers gently. “Of course, my dear. It is only right that you make these decisions on your own.” He said. Alzira gathered her things and followed Ilya out of the room, saying goodbye to him and making her way out the palace and on the route home. She remembered to pick up some spices at the market, chatting with the baker for a few minutes. The sun was almost completely set when she finally reached the shop.

Asra was nowhere to be found at the front, so she climbed the stairs, finding him in the kitchen. Faust was draped around his shoulders as he cooked, filling the small area with a delicious aroma that made Alzira’s stomach rumble. He turned at the sound of her footsteps, an affectionate and slightly relieved smile appearing.  
“There you are! I was beginning to worry a bit. You were gone a while to just be picking up spices.” He greeted, kissing her cheek as he helped her with her bag and jacket. She stroked Faust’s head, scratching her and smiling a bit at the lavender snake.  
“I know, I was just making rounds around the city.” She responded, feeling a twinge of guilt as the lie left her lips. She sat down at the table, allowing Asra to finish preparing supper and serving them. 

After dinner, Alzira and Asra retired to their bedroom. Alzira was quiet as she prepared for bed, her mind racing as she contemplated on ways to tell Asra the news of her possible pregnancy.  
“Alzira, my love, what’s wrong? You’ve been unusually quiet ever since dinner.” Asra questioned softly, sinking onto their bed. His eyes were trained on her when she turned to face him, laying herself on her spot on the bed.  
“It’s nothing Asra, really. I’m just tired from my trip today, that’s all.” She assured him, brushing her fingers along his jawline. He didn’t look convinced but decided not to press it any further. He knew Alzira could have moments like these and when she was ready, she’d tell him about what was on her mind. He kissed her deeply before blowing out the candle on the bedside table, the two magicians curling around each other as they fell asleep.


	2. Two

The days passed, and Alzira grew more and more anxious as she waited on Ilya’s results. She tried to keep herself busy by working in the shop, visiting friends when she could, and occupying her time with Asra, but the thoughts of her potentially being pregnant wouldn’t leave her mind. How would Asra react? Would he be happy, or would he completely fall apart? What if he didn’t even want this child? What would she do then?

It was a slow afternoon in the shop one day, a few customers drifting in and out of the shop. The door opened, another customer stepping through and greeting the both of them. Before they could close the door, a bird swooped in, cawing loudly. Alzira recognized it as Malak, the raven flapping about and alarming the customer before plopping on Alzira’s shoulder. An envelope was clutched in his beak, and Alzira frowned at in confusion before she realized what it most likely was. 

Apologizing profusely to Asra and the customer, Alzira raced up the stairs to their bedroom before shutting the door. She gently shooed her own familiar, a fluffy black cat named Ambrosia off the edge of the bed so she could sit. Malak hopped about beside her before nestling down. Alzira tore into her letter, eyes quickly scanning Julian’s scrawl. Her heartbeat raced and hands shook as her eyes read Ilya’s answer. 

‘I am afraid that you are pregnant my dear Alzira.’   
Alzira’s heart stopped for a split second, dropping the letter. She couldn’t believe it, the words bouncing around her head. 

Pregnant. 

Pregnant. 

Pregnant.

Shock made her blood run cold for a moment before she shook herself out of her stupor. Tears spiked in her eyes, rubbing her eyes and swallowing hard. Getting up, she found a piece of paper, a quill and some ink before writing a short letter to Julian, thanking him and assuring him she’d let Asra know the news soon. Folding it up she handed it to Malak, picking him up and going back downstairs. She passed by Asra and the customer in the back room, seated at the table with the arcana cards spread out on the surface. She walked to the door and opened it, allowing Malak to fly out and deliver the note to Ilya. 

Alzira felt numb as she carried herself to the kitchen. She decided to let Asra finish with the customer, preparing herself to deliver the news. She woke up the stove salamander to boil some water for tea, her mind on auto as she bustled around the kitchen.   
Asra entered the kitchen just as she sat down with the cups of lapsang souchong, Alzira looking up at him with a somber look on her face. He looked startled at this as he sat down, taking his cup and sipping carefully. Faust eagerly slithered down from his shoulders to coil herself around the warm mug.   
Alzira inhaled and exhaled deeply. She reached out for Asra’s hand, the magician accepting her smaller palm in his. His thumb stroked her inner wrist soothingly, coaxing her to speak. 

“Asra, I-I don’t really know how to tell you this. But just know that I love you, so much. A-and I hope that what I’m about to tell you won’t change anything between us.” She began, looking up at him through her lashes. Asra said nothing but nodded, encouraging her to continue. 

“I’m pregnant.” Alzira all but whispered. “With your child,” she added on quickly.   
It was dead silent for what seemed like the longest time. Asra gained a stunned expression on his handsome face, violet eyes wide as he stared at Alzira. After what seemed like forever, he exhaled, passing a hand through his alabaster hair. The motion had pushed his unruly curls away from his forehead, only to flop right back into his eyes. 

“Pregnant? I-” he seemed at a lost for words, trying to process and comprehend the information given to him. “How long has it been…?” he trailed off, drawing his mug closer to him. Alzira merely shrugged, chewing at her lip.

“I’m not sure exactly. But I know I must have conceived fairly recently,” she answered. Asra had removed his hand from hers, and she ached for his soft and soothing touch again.   
Asra gave a slow nod, his eyes blank and face completely void of readable emotion. He slowly got to his feet. Alzira watched his every movement, wary of what was to come next. 

“I need…fresh air,” he murmured slowly. “Yes. Just need some time to think.” Faust unraveled herself from his mug and he scooped her up to place her on his shoulders.   
“Asra, w-where are you going?” Alzira asked fearfully as she followed him out of the kitchen. He went into the bedroom, coming out a couple minutes later with his coat, hat, and scarf on. His bag was slung on his shoulder as he began to make his way down the stairs. Alzira couldn’t believe he was leaving now, especially when he hadn’t given her any clear answer or anything of the sort. They reached the front door when Asra stopped abruptly and turned towards Alzira. 

“I’ll be back soon my love. I promise,” he told her. His thumb stroked her brown cheek, placing a lasting kiss on her lips then forehead before he opened the door to the shop, disappearing down the path.   
And just like that, Alzira could feel herself shattering as she sank to the floor, finally allowing her tears to cascade freely down her face.


	3. Three

Two days passed.

Two days had passed since Alzira broke the news to Asra and he left. She couldn’t help but be worried; hoping that he was alright, and he’d come back soon. She tried to use magic to reach out to him, but it never worked.

On the third day of his absence, Alzira was in the shop. She finished up with a customer, accepting the coins they gave her and walking to the door.

“Come again soon!” she said, waving once more before closing the door. With a heavy sigh, she began to walk up the stairs, pausing to scoop up Ambrosia at the landing before mounting up. Entering the kitchen, she sat him down before fixing herself a cup of tea.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening made her sit upright in her chair. With alarm she got up and made her way out of the kitchen and to the stairs, defensively stalking towards the intruder with her hands prepared to attack with magic. Her hands lowered as she recognized the full head of white hair, her heart thumping in her chest.

“Asra?” she squeaked out. He turned his gaze on her and took off his hat and scarf. Alzira rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him and nearly knocking him off balance in the process.

“Where have you been?” she cried. “I’ve been so worried! I didn’t know how long you’d be gone or anything!” Her hands rested on his cheeks with her eyes prickling with tears.

“I know Alzira, and I’m so sorry,” he began. “I needed some time to process…everything you told me.” He paused to brush a couple of arrant curls out of Alzira’s face, lips lifting in a small smile.

Alzira bit her lip, taking her hands away to wring them. “I know this child is sudden and unplanned. And I also know that after everything we’ve been through it seems so scary to try and raise it. But we’ve defeated everything, and now we’re safe. We don’t have to worry about any other external obstacles.” She looked up at her lover, meeting his eyes.

Asra let out a breath. “After taking some time in the sanctuary, I’ve considered everything. And I’ve decided…I want this baby, Alzira. I really do. After having my parents taken away from me so young, it’s something I want to be able to give. Even after reuniting with them there’s still a bit of that pain of missing all those years with them. I don’t want any child, especially one that I’ve helped produce, to experience that.”

A grin spread out across Alzira’s face. “Really?” she exclaimed. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and breaking away after a few moments, resting her forehead against his before speaking again.

“I know it’s a bit unconventional, seeing as we’re not even married yet-” she began, but Asra shook his head.

“That doesn’t matter. We’re still perfectly capable of raising this child,” he interjected. “And who knows? The future holds the unknown.” He smiled knowingly at Alzira, placing another kiss on her lips.

~~~

A week later, Asra and Alzira arranged to deliver the news to everyone at the Palace. The couple set out before noon as they buzzed with nerves yet excitement to relay the crucial information to their loved ones.

Once they reached the Palace, they were allowed in and escorted by a servant to the parlor room, where Nadia, Asra’s parents, and Julian sat, conversing quietly. The servant announced their entry, their faces alighting with smiles as the magicians sat down and dug into the food offered by Nadia.

It wasn’t long until Portia came bustling through the door, panting a bit. “So sorry I’m late, milady!” she exclaimed. “There was a bit of a mishap in the kitchens.” She took a seat beside Julian while casting a smile at Alzira and Asra.

The pair glanced at each other, Asra giving a nod of encouragement. Alzira looked at the others with a shy smile.

“Well, I’m sure you’re all wondering why we asked you to be here today,” she started. Her hand was held loosely in Asra’s, the former squeezing it gently. “We have something very important to tell you,” Alzira paused for dramatic effect, glancing at Ilya who held a slight smirk.

“I’m with child, Asra’s to be exact.” Alzira finally said. Everyone, apart from Julian, looked stunned before breaking out into excited clamor. All at once everybody spoke, getting up to hug and kiss them both.

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Asra’s mother Aisha said, tears in her eyes. Salim held Alzira’s hands as everyone tried not to crowd her or her stomach. Once they were all seated again Asra opened his mouth to speak.

“I know it’s very sudden,” he told them. “But Alzira and I want this, and we know we’d do just fine. Especially with all of you in our lives,” he finished.

“Yes, of course,” Nadia spoke up. “And please, if you both need anything, do not hesitate to ask.”

The group then began asking the couple questions such as baby names or place of birth. Alzira and Asra didn’t have proper answers, only that these were things they’d discuss further into the pregnancy. Nadia offered for Alzira to give birth at the Palace, to which she agreed with wholeheartedly.

The group chattered until the sun started to dip in the sky, casting a warm glow in the room. Asra and Alzira gathered their things and bid their farewells before leaving the Palace. By the time they reached the shop, they were well worn out and more than happy to collapse into bed.

“I can’t believe we’re really having a child Asra,” Alzira whispered to him in the dark of their room. “Who’d ever imagine?”


	4. Four

Months passed into Alzira’s pregnancy. Her stomach grew bigger, allowing a few stretchmarks to appear around her belly and waist. Mood swings came and went, cravings shot through the roof. Through it all Alzira commended Asra’s patience.

During the last week of her being pregnant, Asra and Alzira prepared for their baby’s arrival. They extended the living quarters of the shop by adding a room for the baby with magic. The ceiling of the room was enchanted to look like constellations in the night sky, the room aglow with color-changing lanterns. The room was full of gifts from different well-wishers of Vesuvia and their friends, mostly from Nadia. The Countess went above and beyond by sending them clothes, toys, cloth diapers, a baby basket, and even a gold bassinet.

In their bedroom, Alzira sat in front of the mirror as she got ready for bed. Due to her pregnancy her thick curls grew longer much to her surprise and delight. They reached to her lower back, making her usual routine of rubbing rose water and brushing it thoroughly longer than usual. Once she finished, she got up and changed into a night slip and joined Asra on the bed.

“I can’t believe they’re almost here,” Alzira said after she hoisted onto the bed. “It seemed like I just became pregnant yesterday!” Her hands rested on her tummy, rubbing it gently.

“I know, darling. I can’t wait to meet them.” He agreed, closing the book he was reading. Of course, the pregnancy wasn’t easy. But with Asra and their friends, it didn’t take as much of a toll on her as she expected. Aisha and Salim gave as many tips as they could about being parents. Ilya was always checking on Alzira and seeing how she was coming along; Portia were always giving her fresh vegetables and sweet fruits straight from her garden.

In the middle of the night, Alzira felt something wet leak from between her legs. She sat up groggily, thinking that the baby had pressed on her bladder again and made her have an accident. She was about to wake Asra up when a pain very similar to her bleeding month pains caused her to cry out, making Asra jolt awake.

“Alzira? What’s wrong?” he croaked, his voice a bit rough due to sleep. Alzira panted a bit, “I-I think the baby is coming!” she exclaimed. Asra hopped out of bed and nearly tripped as he rushed to put on clothes. He helped her out bed and rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the shop to go alert the midwife they assigned to assist with the birth. Alzira got up and began walking around to help ease the pain, breathing in shallow and even breaths.

Asra soon came back with the midwife. She immediately began setting up, laying Alzira down onto sheets spread out on the bedroom floor. Asra placed a spell on Alzira to help with the labor pain, kissing her temple as she gripped his hand.

~~~~~

A few hours later, Alzira and Asra lay in the bed with their daughter in her arms. The midwife cleaned up, looking at the family with a smile. “What are you going to name her?” she questioned.

“Shasmeen,” Asra and Alzira answered together. It was a name they equally decided on a month ago, a name that meant ‘beautiful, an angel, trustworthy.’ The room had been cleared of all the soiled sheets after the midwife left and the window was open to let in the morning sunshine and breeze. Their daughter had just opened her eyes, revealing that she had gained Asra’s enchanting lilac eyes. She had a head full of curls that were the color of storm clouds and were just a bit looser than Alzira’s. Her skin was a russet brown, making her eyes and hair stand out even more.

Shasmeen began to cry, face scrunching as she sobbed. “Ah, someone must be hungry,” Asra guessed. Alzira sat up a bit more before pulling down her slip a bit and letting Shasmeen latch. The baby suckled hungrily, Alzira and Asra watching. Asra felt his chest swell with love and warmth as he watched the two love of his lives. This is what he had fought so hard for, to have the chance to obtain the family he lost so many years ago.

When Shasmeen finished, Alzira burped her carefully. Asra noticed that his significant other looked exhausted. “Here, let me take her. You need rest darling,” he told her gently. Alzira didn’t put up much of a fight, passing her off to Asra before lying down, curling up within the sheets and pillows of the bed.

Asra walked around the room with Shasmeen, being mindful to support her head. He stopped at the open window, allowing the sunshine to bask on her face. She looked up at him as a smile curled onto her lips, revealing the dimples in her cheeks.

Asra practically melted as the same smile reached his own face. “Hello beautiful,” he muttered. “You’re finally here. You’re already so loved, and not just by me or Mommy, but by everyone else.” Shasmeen gurgled, making Asra chuckle a bit. “You’re going to be a powerful magician; I already know it. Mommy and I will teach you everything, along with your grandma and grandpa.” He rocked her until she fell asleep, placing her in her bassinet with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've written in years so uh be nice lmao. also i have no idea how pregnancy works during this time period besides my vague research


End file.
